The process of colour printing by photolithography involves the separation of the colours of the image into a number of components (usually four) to be reproduced by printing inks of corresponding colour (usually yellow, magenta, cyan and black).
Each colour separation is converted into the form of a halftone dot pattern by which tone rendition is achieved in lithographic printing. The perceived density of a particular colour on the final print depends on the relative size of the halftone dots in that area. It has recently become the practice to carry out both the colour separation and the generation of halftone dots automatically using a colour separation scanner of the electronic dot generation (EDG) type. The four halftone separation images are processed electronically and output separately onto black and White silver halide films using a scanned laser device. The printing plates are prepared from these four silver images or their duplicates by contact exposure. A further development in this area is the increasing use of electronic pagination systems which can manipulate the digitally stored image data for the purpose of page composition.
A very desirable adjunct to the electronic scanner and pagination systems is a method of producing a colour proof directly from the electronically stored data without the requirement for intermediate black and white images on silver halide film.
Several methods for the production of colour proofs directly from electronically stored images are known. It is possible to represent the image on a colour cathode ray tube which may be Photographed using any of the commercially available colour photographic materials. Alternatively, a black and white cathode ray tube may be photographed sequentially through different spectral filters. A more sophisticated device which has become available enables the image to be scanned in continuous tone form onto conventional photographic colour paper using blue, green and red light from argon-ion and helium-neon lasers. An additional method is to use the signals to a colour TV monitor to drive a continuous tone scanning device which uses a white light source through red, green and blue filters, to expose a diffusion transfer material.
There are fundamental limitations to the usefulness of the known direct colour proofing methods. In particular, it is not possible to record the image in the exact form that it will finally appear, that is, as superimposed yellow, magenta, cyan and black images of halftone structure.
In one respect, this limitation is imposed by the selection of photographic colour materials which are available. All of the silver halide colour recording materials presently available which work by the subtractive principle produce images which are formed from dyes of three colours: yellow, magenta and cyan.
It is recognised in the printing industry that a colour proof should be an exact representation of the final printed image produced from four superimposed halftone images in yellow, cyan, magenta and black inks. This is not readily feasible using a colour material which cannot form a black image independent of the other colours. To produce a "proof" using present colour photographic materials the yellow, magenta and cyan images have to be modified to compensate for the absence of a black layer. The result is, therefore, one stage removed from a genuine proof.
A further drawback of known methods employing conventional colour photographic materials is the limitation that the final images are of the continuous tone type rather than the halftone form of the final printed image. Since one of the principal reasons for making proof is to check whether the sizes of the yellow, magenta, cyan and black halftone dots are correct to produce the desired hue and tone the proof should be composed of halftone dots rather than continuously varying density calculated to produce the same visual effect. The current use of continuous tone exposures is probably dictated by the resolution of the imaging devices in use, the extra equipment cost for computing equivalent yellow, magenta and cyan halftones to the yellow, magenta, cyan and black halftones, the low to medium contrast of commercially available photographic colour materials which makes them not ideal for halftone exposures, and the limited resolution of conventional chromogenic colour paper.
For these reasons the direct colour proofing methods presently available have not achieved widespread acceptance except as a check on page layout and composition. It is still common practice to produce high quality colour proofs either by actually printing on a special press or by laminating together individual yellow, magenta, cyan and black images formed in various ways by contact exposure through halftone separations on black and white film. These methods are generally time consuming and often require skill on the part of the operator.